Max Harollson
Max Harollson is a thirteen year old human male and the brother of Mika, Milly, and Mae Harollson. He helped run the cottage/trading station in Trixton Pass with his sisters and once dreamed of being a monster hunter. Having witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of monsters when he was young, he initially held great hatred towards them. But, after meeting Lelu and Grace, he's come to see there are good monsters in the world — and very cute ones at that. Though not romantically involved as of yet, Max is building up his own harem of monster girls, which include: Lelu the centaur Grace the elf Bermuda the arachne Arial the snow angel Appearance Max has messy brown hair and brown eyes. His wardrobe consists of brown boots and torn blue overalls with rips at the knees. The reason for his untidy appearance is usually due to the labor he puts into his chores around Trixton Pass. In Season II - Act II, he changes his outfit to black shoes, brown leggings, and a white dress shirt with a black waistband. Personality As a young teenager, Max begrudgingly did the chores around his home while dreaming about life outside of Trixton Pass. However, despite his quiet grumblings, he is quite friendly and mature and always tried to act so around passing customers and travelers. He is hardworking and didn't mind watching over the cottage while his sisters are off on monster hunts. In fact, he considered his life easy when compared to his sisters, whom he saw as the real hard-workers, given their dangerous profession, and took pride in the fact that he was able to take care of everyone with all the work he did. Being isolated out in The Outerlands and far away from other cities or human settlements, Max often felt lonely not having other kids his age to talk to or hang out with — something his sisters, or at least Mae, seemed aware of. This was Max's life from the start of Season 1, but all of that changed from Act IX onward. Like his sisters, Max possesses a great sense of kindness and sympathy for people who have faced tragedy. The death of his parents, which happened right in front of him when he was really young, gave Max the desire to help people in hopes that they don't suffer the same way he and his sisters did. This is evidenced by how he assisted Lelu and Grace after they lost their mothers and homes. Also, like his sisters, Max once possessed a deep hatred towards monsters for killing his parents. When Lelu first arrived at Trixton Pass, Max was angry and threatened her to leave (with a spoon). After hearing of her misfortune, however, Max, begrudgingly, chose to give Lelu a chance and allowed her to stay. This act of humanity on Max's part not only enlightened him to the fact that some monsters can be good, but also gained him a loyal friend (whose affection for him grew very quickly and strongly). And, of course, there's Max's developing attraction towards the female body. Being the lone boy amongst three lovely, well-developed sisters, Max tries to act modest and polite when it comes to women. However, despite his best efforts, he often finds himself in highly promiscuous situations with his sisters and other girls, such as being smothered by breasts or unintentionally gazing at alluring figures. His Sisters On the whole, Max and his sisters have what some may call a typical brother/sister relationship. They occasionally tease and argue, but care about each other very deeply. Mika, Milly, and Mae will sometimes order Max to do chores, and Max may be annoyed by his sisters' jokes sometimes, but that's just the way they've become accustomed to. It’s how they show their love. After losing their mother and father to monsters, the four siblings grew up helping and depending on one another, whether in monster hunting or running their store at Trixton Pass. As an emerging teenager, Max is becoming more drawn to the female body, and though he does make an effort to stay modest, this is often difficult because his sisters are both very pretty and very well developed. What's more, when they're not hunting monsters or helping customers, they often walk around the cottage in their underwear — or in some cases, totally naked. Interestingly, despite being practically or completely nude, neither Mika, Milly, nor Mae seem to mind being around Max while being this exposed — much to his awkward blushing. Forming a Harem "Should they stand divided, this group of girls is destined to fall, should they unite with their true love, they shall become Defenders for all." — Poem by Alexander Gordon Max often fantasized and dreamt of earning himself a girlfriend, but never in his wildest imagination did he ever plan or expect to form a harem. From the start of S.1 - Act IX, he slowly started being introduced to a variety of young monster girls, all around his age and whom have experienced some form of great tragedy. From there, they and Max started to bond and things were never the same for the young human again. It's been hinted at by the author that more monster girls will be joining his harem in the future: a total of eight. A riddle has even been posted in the discussion forums here that offers more clues as to who may be joining his harem later on. Lelu Ever since his parents' death, Max held nothing but contempt for monsters, viewing them as most humans do. As such, when Lelu rushed unannounced into his home, Max was angry and threatened the young centaur to leave. "I'll spoon you so hard!" (that being he used an actual spoon. . .) However, a few short seconds were all it took for Max to see Lelu in a different light. Upon hearing about her mother's death and seeing her cry upon the cottage floor, Max felt sorry for Lelu, for he too understood the pain of losing a parent. Reluctantly at first, Max allowed Lelu sanctuary in exchange for assisting him with his chores. As the day went on, he learned a few things about Lelu, and vise versa. Instead of the vicious, lustful monster Max expected, he saw Lelu was actually a very sweet girl who was simply misinformed about humans. And though bewildered by her fetish about wanting to be eaten alive, Max tolerated her and encouraged her to overcome her strange habit. Whether or not he's aware of her growing feelings for him (and he'd have to be a fool if he wasn't), Max has received many acts of affection from Lelu, most of which involve kind words and hugs that envelope the boy's head in the centaur's large, soft bosom. But the thing that stands out the most is Lelu giving Max his very first kiss, all in thanks for his kindness and laying her mother to rest. After his first day with her in Act IX, Max became much more comfortable with Lelu in Act X, talking to her like a real friend. He was also touched by her embrace after he was almost raped by the copycats. Upon arriving at Shadow's Refuge in Act XI, Max expressed concern for Lelu's safety when he shielded her and Grace, believing they were in danger from a walking suit of armor. Additionally, he refused to leave Lelu alone downstairs when he was asked to go meet with the sanctuary's headmaster. After being questioned by VelRyan Avelrian, Max admits that he does care about Lelu, calling her his best friend and that he wouldn't like being separated from her, going as far as to say that she and Grace are "special" to him. From this moment on, he's perfectly content with Lelu's presence and has no objections or prejudice to the fact that she's not human. In Max's eyes, she, like Grace, is a normal girl. Max may not realize it, but he's as lucky as Daniel and Daemon. He has a beautiful, kind-hearted girl who loves him for the person he is — not for being powerful or intimidating, but because he showed her humanity and treated her like a person. Grace Much like what happened with Lelu, Grace came into Max's company through surprising and tragic circumstances. Having fallen right out of the kitchen ceiling through the magical Aquarius Gateway, Max took Grace up to his bed to rest. And from the moment she wakes up, things get even crazier for Max's life. Grace wasted no time in displaying her aggressive, volatile nature towards Max and Lelu, both out of sadness over her mother's death and anger towards Max's connection with monster hunters. Regardless of her insults and bad temper, however, Max feels sorry for Grace's tragedy and tries to get her to calm down. And in spite of her bad attitude and even her forcing him to become her servant after she saved his and Lelu's lives from copycats, Max remains polite to the new girl in his company, speaking to her with as much calmness as possible — or perhaps simply because he doesn't want to test how far Grace's anger could be pushed, seeing as she exploded when given a salad for lunch. In Season 1, Grace was less of a friend to Max and more of an unwanted acquaintance. She was rough, rude, and showed no real affection for him. She even knocked him unconscious just before they were transported to Shadow's Refuge. However, despite her poor treatment of him, Max remained kind and patient towards Grace, knowing that she was only acting out of grief for losing her mother and home, and continues to feel sorry for her as she tries hard to hide her sorrow from everyone. In Season 2, Max's and Grace's relationship started to bloom. During an archery practice that Max promised to help Grace with, he discovered that Grace's idolizing of Clover was the reason for her inability to improve. She was trying too hard to be like someone else and was setting too high an expectation for herself. Max managed to inspire Grace to leave Clover's shadow and become her own archer and her own elf. He even said she was cute with her hair down. As for her archery, Max was able to assist Grace when he explained how his sister Mae perfected her archery skills by putting a lock on her repeater when she first started. This was so she could perfect her aim by shooting just one arrow at a time. Through this, Max managed to convince Grace to practice firing just one arrow from her bow to perfect her accuracy. And with this, Grace finally started seeing the results she wanted. To Max's embarrassment, though, he was ordered to spank Grace's butt every time she missed a shot, so as to encourage her to further keep good accuracy — this idea came from Max when he explained how Mae did something similar to improve her skills. Little does Max know, however, is that Grace greatly enjoys Max spanking her, enough to spark lust in her. Currently, Max and Grace are starting to get along as friends, though she still acts bossy with him. This is to hide her growing feelings, which are now strong enough that Grace wants to kiss Max on the lips — which she almost managed before being interrupted by an enraged Lelu. Bermuda Following the assault on his home by The Sisterhood, Max woke up in Shadow's Refuge and discovered Bermuda apologizing for blowing up his house with her magic. Initially shocked at first to discover he was in the presence of an arachne, a monster typically known for being vicious, Max soon learned that Bermuda is actually a polite and kindhearted girl and even has a loving father who willingly chose to wed an arachne. Through this, Max and Lelu both warmed up quickly to the spider girl. During his first full day at Shadow's Refuge, Max and Bermuda became fast friends. He discovered that Bermuda was a good teacher with how quickly she taught him how to play chess (although, the fact that Max learned to be good enough to defeat Bermuda was quite baffling for her). He also learned the story behind her mother, Lylyian, and was so touched by her sacrifice that he made a toast to her memory, an act which warmed Bermuda's heart and raised her affection for Max. In Season 2, Bermuda's feelings for Max are at the point where she wants to impress him with her magic — something she still has trouble controlling. Complica It's been rumored, though not confirmed, that Complica will one day join Max's harem. As of the current book, the two have not yet been acquainted. Whether this will become fact or stay a rumor has yet to be seen. Though, given all the hints, the chances are very likely. Sister Complex Though only a theory, it's possible that Max may subconsciously have a sister complex. Ever since their parents died, Max has spent most if not all his time around his sisters, never making any friends outside of Trixton Pass due to the cottage being so far out into the Outerlands. Additionally, Max once had a sexual daydream involving Milly (Act VIII). She was portrayed as a damsel, swooning to Max and offering herself to him to do whatever would please him. When Lelu asked if Max ever thought of being intimate with his sisters, he denies it but remembered several suggestive situations that actually happened between him and his siblings: ogling Mae's rear, being smothered by Milly's enormous bosom, and getting caught between Mika's crotch. Of all the evidence that supports this theory, there is the fact that each girl in Max's harem bare similarities to Mika, Milly, and Mae: Lelu is similar to Milly, as both are blonde haired and have VERY large bosoms. And between Mika and Mae, and Grace and Bermuda, both are aged in the middle. Grace is similar to Mae, as both have slender frames and are skilled with archery. And among Mika and Milly, and Lelu and Bermuda, both are the youngest of the trio. Bermuda is similar to Mika, as both are magic users and capable of very destructive magic. And among Milly and Mae, and Lelu and Grace, both are the oldest of the trio. Complica is similar to Mika. Both are swordfighters, both wear a cape, and both have been crippled in some way — for Mika, her eye; for Complica, her wings. Whether or not Max comes to understand this part of his personality, or if it's little more than coincidence, has yet to be acknowledged. Trivia In Aeon's alternate future, Max was to be raped by the copycats posing as his sisters and taken away to be used as a breeder for two months before dying from exhaustion. This was prevented by Grace, who saved him and Lelu. Quotes Season 1 Max: "My sisters are going to kill me." VelRyan: "Why's that?" Max: "Because my best friend is a centaur." ~S.1, Act XI, Ch.12 Season 2 Grace: "Hey, bitch! I've got your breakfast this morning. What do you say?" Max: "I think I prefer it when you call me your servant rather than that." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.10 Artwork Max Harollson.png Max Harollson - Season II.png Category:Characters Category:Human